


Static Malevolence

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Bad guy Crew shenanigans, Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Blackberry's gonna make a Cameo, Bondage, Classic Sans is a dirty boy, Classic Sans is mentioned, Daddy Kink, Deja Vu, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Error doesn't give a fuck, F/M, Harsher Error, Ink is a THOT, Ink!Sans is mentioned, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Masturbation, Multi, Non-cannon to RBZ and Lucid Dreamer, Non-con that turns into con, One-Shot, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has depression, Reader is low-key a THOT, Reader is somewhat self aware, Reader is soulless, Rough Sex, SO MUCH SELF-INDULGENCE, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, So much smut, Softer Nightmare, Soul Sex, Spanking, Star Sanses are gonna be involved, This is now multichapter, Threesome - F/M/M, To An Extent, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underwear Kink, Voice Kink, Yandere Sans (Undertale), bad-guy sanswich, do you hear me, everyone is thirsty, killer!sans, rape/non-con warning just in case, reader is a hacker, reader tries to make a bargain using her body, reverse harem time, sanswich, seriously self-indulgent, this is a story of self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Error and Nightmare both have a fascination with the same human... you.You're aware that your world is nothing more than code, and it irks you, deep inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Nightmare fic. He's still an asshole, but not an outright rapist this time. Error is no virgin in this fic, and he's definitely not the same Error from RBZ. Way more of an asshole.
> 
> Written because what can I say, I'm a sinner who loves Sanswiches.
> 
> Partially inspired because Sharax released a theme for Nightmare and it is freaking awesome.

Nightmare had just about had enough of you.

Your energy was seriously throwing him off… and yet, he couldn’t reach you, not through this Au that you lived in.

This Au overflowed with light, and yet, you stood out, because _you did not_. You flipped precariously, from light to dark and back to light.

_ He wanted you so much, and it wasn’t even funny. _

Nightmare would find himself peering at you from your dreams, his tongue thick behind his crescent moon smile, his single turquoise orb glittering with avarice, as your form would twist in your sleep.

_He was unable to touch you. And he wanted to, so very much._

The darkness that wrestled with the light in your soul was so exquisite. More than anything, he wanted to possess you, stroke your darkness, make you his and his alone.

**“She’s getting on my last nerve.”**

Nightmare blinked in surprise at the static-filled voice that suddenly vibrated into existence next to him.

Error stood, his phalanges shoved into his pockets, his grin tight and malignant.

_ “You dare to interrupt my solitude? _” Nightmare growled.

**“Buddy, I was standing here before you were. This human has me all kinds of twisted inside.” ** Error growled angrily, ** “She creates ** ** _code._ ** ** SHE CREATES AND I HATE HER FOR IT.”**

Error stuttered and snarled, as his voice rose in pitch, pealing like thunder, **“** ** _N-no matter how many t-t-times I’ve tried to destroy this au, it’s like she’s aware, and she’s c-c-constantly knitting it back together.”_ **

Nightmare glanced at you in surprise.

A smile gripped his teeth with a vice-like control.

_ “I have an idea, Error.” _ Nightmare chuckled smoothly _ , “You can enter this Au, yes?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_“... Bring her here.”_

Error’s sockets squinted. His mind whirred and he grumped.

**“Ink will have a fit. He loves her.”**

_ “We can deal with the artist later. For now… let’s have some fun. I think you’re a little overdue for some fun, are you not?” _Nightmare grinned maliciously, as Error scowled.

**“What sort of deal do you have in mind?”**

_ “Personally, I'd like her Au to stick around.. All I want to do is corrupt the light within her soul. If I can do that, it would open so many doors for me, in this world. In exchange, I’ll share her with you. You can do whatever you like to her, so long as you leave her life.” _

Error considered this, as he looked back at you from the void.

A grin split his face. 

He hated being touched… but fuck, wouldn’t it be something for _ him _ to touch _ you? _

**“You got yourself a deal, Goopboy.”**

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

God, this was such a mess.

You put a hand to your head as your smile became strangled, your heart oddly empty and listless.

You weren’t normally like this… usually, you could pick yourself back up, but today just wasn’t that day, as your fingers flew over the keyboard, your grin slinking down, as you eyed your keyboard.

Understanding that your world was entirely code probably had something to do with this funk you were in.

You were literally a blip on the radar… although the fact that you could access this code from your computer was pretty cool.

The possibilities were just _ endless _… and yet, how could you stand to continue on, as though everything was ok? As though there was some point, or meaning to this life?

Your friend, Sans the skeleton, seemed to understand what was going on, with the way he spoke to you sometimes, but you didn’t dare to press him for information. If you were wrong, and he didn’t know, he’d probably take you back to therapy, and that was NOT something you felt like dealing with.

Your sleep had been awful lately, and you groaned, as you continued typing with one hand, reaching for your coffee, you took a long, bitter drink of the cheap, instant brew.

Suddenly, you were immobile, your hand frozen in place at your mug.

**“Hey there, human. I’ve got a ** ** _bone_ ** ** to pick with you.” **

You whimpered, as your heart gave a twinge of grief and fear, at the absolute inability you had to move, your hands shaking with effort to struggle against this sudden paralysis.

**“Stop fighting, you pathetic glitch. You’ve been a thorn in my side for too long… you’ve got an appointment with an absolute _ Nightmare _.”**

You stood listlessly, your coffee spilling across your keyboard, as you were forced to turn towards the voice.

With an audible gasp, you looked into an eternity, stretching endlessly, like the world had suddenly opened up, and you could _ see _ the pixelated reality unraveling before you.

A blue string was attached to your chest, and you walked unwillingly toward that eternity, humming with fear, twisting with the inability to run.

You were falling… falling into the blackness of an abyss you couldn’t understand.

And suddenly, you were standing, on semi-solid ground, in a world that was constantly shifting with tones of grey and black.

**“Welcome to hell, you dirty ** ** _Hacker_ ** **.” ** That same glitching voice from before rumbled into your ear, and you felt yourself shudder, as you felt a hand grip your shoulder, claws digging just slightly into your skin, **“Ya thought that you could just do whatever the hell ya liked with the code files of your world, without consequence?”**

“_ Now, now, Error… don’t be so crude.” _

Fuck… Oh fuck….

Your body went weak at that voice… it was deep, rumbling and smooth, and you felt your heart flip as a black, oozing puddle appeared at the ground before your feet before a form rose from it, dripping amorphously before turning into a figure that you vaguely recognized.

“S-sans?”

The being snorted derisively.

_ “Do I look like that buffoon of yours who tells awful jokes and lazes about like a couch potato?” _

The claws at your shoulders released you, and suddenly, you felt you could move again. You whipped your head around to see the figure behind you, to see another skeleton monster that could have been a dead-ringer for your puny friend… except his coloring was all wrong, and he looked so _ manic. _

“Uh... “ you were honestly at a loss, grasping for straws, struggling to make sense of what was happening around you. 

These were two sanses… they had to be. The resemblance was too much to ignore, plus the fact that the… the oily one had acknowledged that he knew of your bony friend.

“.... Are you from alternate dimensions?” you finally croaked, but you were cut off, as the oily one leaned towards you, causing you to stiffen with fear, frozen in place as he bent towards your neck and inhaled deeply.

_ “Your fear… your uncertainty… so delicious…” _ he purred in a voice like gravelly silk.

Goose bumps had broken out over your skin and you couldn’t tell whether it was from fear or arousal.

Sharp phalanges gripped you from behind, as you heard the other one sneer,”** Hang on a moment, ** ** _Tar Pit,_ ** ** I saw her first. She meddled with my affairs, and I demand first dibs.”**

The black, dripping Skeleton sneered, a playful smirk on his cheshire grin as he growled, “_ Oh truly, Error? Did you see her first? Her emotions are exquisite, and if you think you’re entitled to the first taste of her fears, you are s o r e l y mistaken.” _

** _Error_ **

The name struck you with fear, with understanding and intimidation, because you suddenly _understood _all the weirdness you’d noticed in your world. You understood that the Skeleton who stood behind you, who had manipulated your movements and brought you here, **he** had been behind the glitching, pixelated messes that had first caught your attention…

_ It was his fault that you were like this. _

And yet, you were frozen in place, as the Black Skeleton in front of you gave a hoarse groan of pleasure and leaned forward, cupping your chin in his dripping phalanges, he sneered, _ “You don’t mind if I take a taste of you, do you, Human?” _

And he leaned in and pressed his teeth to your mouth.

The feeling was indescribable.

You _ hated it, and you loved it, you wanted to shrink into the floor and- _

You squealed sharply, as your limbs were suddenly grasped by strings, your arms tied tightly behind your back and a set of teeth at your shoulder, biting sharply into you.

As you gasped at the feeling of that second mouth, the skeleton in front of you took advantage and pushed a glowing aquamarine tongue into your gaping mouth, laving against you as you whimpered, suddenly pulling back, you gulped desperately for air.

_ This can’t be real… am I dead?” _

“Who are you guys… and why have you brought me here?” you demanded, your mind clearing for an instant, as you struggled to not rip your shoulder from the gnawing fangs of the skeleton behind you.

Both Skeletons pulled back, the one in front chuckling at you with a devious expression, the one behind giving a static filled bark of laughter.

_ “My name is Nightmare… and I asked Error to bring you here because you intrigue me, little human. I cannot touch your world… the positivity there has been a shield to its inhabitants for eons…. And yet, I could sense you, one in a million, your pain and self-doubt, your agony over your own mortality… and in a universe of positivity, your darkness is stunning.” _

He reached out and gripped your chin in his hand again, gazing deeply into your tear-stained eyes as he purred at you.

_ “This moment doesn’t matter, does it? None of this matters… so why do you struggle against me? Give in… you know you want to… Just open up and give yourself to me…” _

He leaned forward, to the other side of your head from where Error had bitten you, and he gave the shell of your ear a hot lick with his gooey ecto-tongue.

Heat pooled into your belly, even as your empty heart gave a weak thud. He was right… you had always thought that life didn’t matter… nothing mattered really… so what was the point of resisting what was happening? It felt _ good _ to be wanted, even if it was for such a base purpose. So as he drew back and nuzzled your mouth, you opened your lips, of your own volition, and you tasted him, groaning as a taste like bitter coffee and black licorice filled your mouth.

_ “That’s it…” _ he groaned into you, _ “That’s right, Hacker… give in to me.” _

You squeaked, as you felt attention at your backside.

Error had gripped your pants and roughly yanked them down.

You whimpered weakly, into Nightmare’s mouth, as you felt the other skeleton grip your ass cheeks and spread them purposefully.

“**Such a ** ** _dripping_ ** ** pussy…. Fuck, you’re really getting off on this bastard’s attentions, aren’t you?”** the static filled voice sneered as one hand left your ass to swipe curiously against your opening, causing you to writhe. One large, thick knuckle sunk deeply into you, making you moan into Nightmare’s mouth.

What followed had your head spinning with inertia, as you were suspended into the air, your wrists still tied behind your back, your legs spread as far apart as they’d go. You were forced to bend slightly at the waist, your face now level with Nightmare’s pelvis… oh.

You quivered at the sight of the glowing, obsidian streaked teal cock that was pointed right at you, straining towards your lips.

“_Make your mouth useful, Hacker_.” Nightmare growled commandingly, and you quivered. You’d wondered about your own Sans’ body, back in your AU. He’d made jokes about “the Bone Zone”, but had never elaborated on whether that was possible… you wondered if you’d ever get a chance to ask him, as you leaned forward to suckle at the bitter-tasting appendage that jousted towards your mouth.

At your back end, you could feel Error gripping your hips tightly in his giant phalanges, pulling your ass flush with his own pelvis and- _ oh damn he was so fucking huge… fuck, he was larger then Nightmare, how did he expect to fit inside you? _

You didn’t have a chance to consider that, as he pressed into your dripping entrance.

**“Such soft skin… fuck, you could break my fear of being touched…. But not today.” ** Error’s harsh chuckle filled your ears as he began to push into you, sneering, **“Today, I’M the one who’s touching YOU-” ** And he hilted inside of you, making you shriek around Nightmare’s length. Your scream had opened your throat, and he hilted into your mouth with a snarling grumble, moaning deeply, _ “Such a savory little throat… oh fuck!” _As you drooled prolifically around him.

Your pussy was stretched to its limits, your mouth was full and you whimpered, as a third sensation began to overwhelm you.

You saw obsidian tentacles, four of them, slipping around you, two cupping and nuzzling at your breasts, and the other two questing at your other end, one nosing and tugging at your clit, the other-

**“You’re a little ** ** _freak,_ ** ** aren’t you, Hacker?”** Error laughed raucously, as he watched Nightmare’s fourth tentacle stroke and tease at your puckered asshole, the rosebud tightening in protest, and yet, you were whimpering pleadingly, trying to thrust back into Error, sucking harder on that glowing cock in your mouth, as your body was used, and as you used them in return.

Nightmare’s breath hitched, as a sudden bitter euphoria filled you at this attention. You hated yourself, for being such a slut, and yet, you _ loved _this attention, and as the conflict wrestled in your bosom, Nightmare gave a grunt, his eye-light rolled back in his socket and he whined low in his throat, a restrained and velvety purr rumbling from his ribcage as he filled your mouth and throat.

You choked as you struggled to swallow, and your filled cunt tightened around the cobalt length that was sawing inside your tight sheath, causing Error to give a restrained bark,** “FUCK!”**

They filled you, at both ends and as you were left, cum and saliva dripping from your mouth and pussy, you heard Nightmare chuckle deeply.

_ “Round two, Error?” _

**“I’m down… Stars, she’s so fucking hot when she isn’t ** ** _getting on my nerves.”_ **

You were cut down, from your restrained position, your hands untied, Nightmare scooped you up in his arms, holding you with your legs hooked over his elbows, he snarled into your mouth, biting your lip, teasing your tongue, as you felt his length joust into your opening. You cried out sharply, as you felt something yanked from your chest, and a deep, distorted chuckle filled your ears.

**“I think I’ll keep this. You can consider it payment, for my restraint at tearing your universe to shreds,”** Error growled into your ear.

You caught sight of it then; your soul, a glowing heart-shaped object that was tied tightly with blue strings.

Error stroked your soul with his clawed phalanges and you cried out, pleasured agony rippling your senses.

Your body was being stroked and teased and filled; your soul was thrown into Error’s wide, grimacing maw, and you caught sight of _ all his tongues, so many, like a midnight and cobalt alien beast behind behind his teeth and suddenly, you were sobbing, shaking crying out, as you were sunk into a rapture so deep, you saw no end, and- _

Nightmare bit into your shoulder, the opposite of where Error had bitten you, and you shrieked with euphoric pain.

Your womb began to fill, as Nightmare snarled and cursed into your skin, his essence spilling into you, leaking out around you, filling you with unparalleled darkness.

The pandemonium of all that darkness, the agony, of your soul being gone from your body… 

You felt numb.

It was everything that you needed, as you looked into Nightmare’s socket and you returned his manic smile with a seductive one of your own.

_ “... I think I’ll keep you, little Hacker. _” Nightmare purred, attracted to that look on your face.

Error snarled possessively, **“She’s MINE. I found her first.”**

Nightmare glared balefully, before you suggested, with a lazy grin, “Why don’t the two of you share custody? I have a mind, a body _and_ a soul. Surely an arrangement could be made?”

Nightmare paused at that, as did Error.

Their sockets met and they grinned maniacally, coming to a silent agreement.

  



	2. Where It Ends/Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think no one will notice that you're gone... but Sans does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this has turned into a multi-chapter story. I've actually been working on it a bit at a time, with plenty of encouragement and brainstorming from my friend S, ^^*
> 
> Get ready for some serious bad guy crew shenanigans.

Sometimes, he couldn’t help wondering if he was going insane.

Things in the underground had always been weird. The memories that leaked into him from the previous timelines would grind his molars and freeze his sleep.

Sans clenched his phalanges, as he gazed at you from the corner of his sockets. He had _so_ many memories of you, and yet, this was only the _ third _ week that he’d _known_ you.

_ Waking up next to you… holding your hand… _

_ He could recall stealing kisses underneath the stars, teasing your hair with his phalanges. _

_ With a blush, he could recall memories of holding you close as he thrust deeply inside you, your fingers scratching at his scapula as he bit into your shoulder. Your voice echoing in his mind, as you screamed his name- _

“Hey, Bone head?”

He startled, as your voice woke him from his memories, his eyelights flitting to your face as you smirked, “You nearly fell asleep there, dude. Ya gonna start the game or what?”

He smirked back, as he bit back his yearning for you. 

He wanted, _ more than anything _ , to reach out to you, to tell you how he felt, even if he didn't understand _ why _ he felt the way he did. 

Sans just… His sockets went dark with more memories-

_ Your mutilated body. The kid, standing over you with a black, jagged smile as oozing hatred poured from their eyes. _

The memories flipped again.

_ A car crash. your broken face and spirit _

And again-

_Your body giving out, your health deteriorating, a slow death snatching you from his grasp._

_ All the ways that he _ held _ you were outnumbered by all the ways that he had _ lost _ you. _

So now he was playing it safe, keeping a respectful distance, as he played the part of a new friend, and grabbed the controller that you had tossed into his lap, giving a smirk.

“Game on, Hacker.”

At times, it was hard to keep the memories straight, but since this was only his _third_ week of actually finding you, he’d started recording the things that he’d do with you, right after they happened.

Sometimes, you would tease him about his “diary” keeping, chuckling when he pouted at you.

“C’mon, Hacker, a guy has to have _ some _ secrets, yeah?”

He recalled with perfect clarity the way he’d actually _met_ you, in this timeline. It had been _ utter kismet. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_ “Order for Sans Gaster!” _

_ Sans shrugged to his feet, reaching for the coffee, as another human’s name was called, something he didn’t hear clearly. _

_ “Uh…” he stopped at the drink he was reaching for. _

_ It didn’t look anything like what he had ordered. _

_ “Um, I think you have mine… and I have yours.” _

_ That voice startled him so badly, and as he met your gaze, a _ ** _jolt_ ** _ ran through him, setting his teeth at edge, as he gazed stared at you, wondering for a moment if you were _real.

But the heat of the coffee in his phalanges told him that this was indeed reality, and he forced his signature poker smile onto his skull as he chuckled disarmingly at you.

_ “Heya. Uh, yeah, I think you’re right.” _

_ You handed him his double shot of espresso while he handed you that large steaming cup of black coffee. _

_ “Thanks a lot, buddy.” you chuckled, adding, “They do this _ every _ time.” _

_ “What do ya mean?” _

_ “They’re constantly giving my coffee to someone else.” _

_ Sans chuckled. _

_ “Maybe they think you’re not a coffee person.” _

_ He looked at the name on his cup, as you smirked, “Well, my mom always said to never judge a book by it’s cover. Thanks for being cool about it tho, Sans.” _

_ “No problem, H.” he grinned. “Uh, what’s the H stand for?” _

_ “Oh, my friends call me Hacker… ah, they would if I _ had _ friends. Oops.” You chuckled. _

The strange memories of the past that haunted him were already a sign, but he should have known right _then_ that you would be trouble for his future.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The environment you found yourself in was surprisingly… homey. It wasn’t what you were expecting from the dark, amorphous skeleton that had just fucked you into oblivion and now led you through a stately but simple hallway.

“This is weird, Nightmare. I imagined you’d be more into, like the gothic lifestyle.” You openly stated, chewing on your lip as you examined what seemed to be a modern living room.

“_ I don’t believe I asked for your opinion on my decor.” _The dark skeleton snarled from behind you.

You snorted at him, muttering, “You don’t have to be such a grumpy bastard.”

This was, in all honesty, not the way you’d imagined your life going.

When you were attending college, learning computer programming and growing quite _ good _ at it, that was when you accidentally discovered the truth of your world.

It was all code.

And every morning, you’d wake up to find that the code was being _ unraveled. _

So, you’d done your bit, played the hero, and you rewrote it.

Every.

_Single_.

**D a y.**

It started to get old real fast, but you felt that maybe there was a reason behind this, maybe it was your destiny, to stand between the end and your world-

_ What an idiot you were _.

“Nightmare, what do you do for fun around here?” You heard yourself asking, already feeling somewhat bored. It was so weird, being without your soul. Oddly, you felt _ light _ , without it, like nothing was _ holding you back anymore. _

As far as you knew, your soul was with Error, tied up in his strings. God, that _look_ he'd given you, as he tucked it into his pocket, gave you a vague feeling that you might end up regretting the deal you'd made, in allowing him your soul for the survival of your AU.

speaking of which, all the pressure you had previously felt about your world was _gone._ It was like _ all _ the strings of anxiety had been cut from you.

You were free, but to do what? To go _ where? _

_ This place _ had a sort of drain, and it seemed like it was siphoning your energy.

Nightmare looked at you with his annoyingly handsome crescent smile as he chuckled, “_Right now~_” He stepped towards you, and you allowed him to put his hands on your shoulders, his tentacles wrapping around your arms and your waist as he pulled you towards him, tilting your chin playfully, he smirked, _“Right now, I just wanna **do you.” **_

And he pressed his teeth to your lips hungrily, his tongue sliding into your mouth dominantly, disregarding your squeak of protest.

As his essence filled your mouth and his grip on your body tightened, you caved in and felt that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Your life had changed, thank god, it was no longer _like_ running on an endless track of fixing and rewriting the code to your world.

When Error and Nightmare had begun disputing their claim over you, you broke in, took charge and flipped a coin.

Your first bit of eternity was going to be spent with Nightmare.

Error had growled and angrily accused you of cheating, but you’d shrugged coyly at him, stating that he was going to have to make up a _ lot _to you, now that you knew he was the cause of so many of your sleepless nights.

As Nightmare pressed into you, licking along your neck and stroking his tentacles along your body, you gave a soft groan and decided now was as good a time to ask as any.

“Hey, uh, -_ oh fuck- _ Nightmare, uh, if you get off on _ pain and unpleasantness and all that, _ uh, how is it that,"- You whimpered as he bit softly at your earlobe-,” How is that you _enjoy_ making me feel _ good _?”

Nightmare paused, pulling back to smirk at you. That single aquamarine orb glazed over you, as he leaned back into the side of your face, his breath hot and moist.

“_Do you feel **good ?**”_ he whispered into your ear, _“Maybe your **body** feels good … But how does your **soul** feel?”_

And that was when you realized.

Your soul was back in Error's grasp... but your _gut_ was numb with exhaustion and confusion, hopelessness and anxiety.

Life was nothing but code, there was _no_ point to it.

So, you _forgot_ about your questions.

Throwing your arms around him, you pressed your body against his and chuckled, “Ironically, I feel so much better~” And you dropped your questions and concerns, abandoning yourself to the moment.

You suspected you had time for that later.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It had been _over_ a week since Sans had heard from you.

When he called you, there was a strange static that set his teeth on edge and he grunted in frustration, as he tried to not worry for you. Surely you were just… working. Or sleeping.

Maybe you were just… _still_ sulking, since he had taken his _protectiveness_ over you too far last time...

But how could he not _ worry? He had lost you so many times, he felt. It just seemed like you had a knack for getting into the fucking worst trouble. _

With a glowing socket, Sans battled his anxiety, trying to _ignore_ the pain that struck him each time he recalled a vague recollection of your broken body, your still heart... _the sound of your soul shattering to pieces._

It was with the greatest reluctance that he finally went to your door and knocked.

But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP.


	3. Multiverse Skulduggery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're missing, and Sans takes drastic measures to find you.
> 
> Meanwhile, you mouth off to Error, and he doesn't hesitate to make you understand that he's in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SELF INDULGENCE ALERT EVERYONE*

(flashback 3 years ago)

_ “That’s one method of laziness I’ve never experienced.” _

_ Hacker looked up at her skeleton buddy as she coasted slowly alongside him on the sidewalk, her frown of concentration breaking into a lopsided grin. _

_ Sans found his sockets drifting over her knee socks, right back up to her soft lips as she smirked at him, “Dude, if you think skating’s a lazy sport, ya got another thing coming.” _

_ He chuckled, sneering, “Aw, how hard could it be?” _

_ In all honesty, he didn’t _have_ any previous memories of her being a skater. This was new, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t find it… really hot. The way the muscles in her exposed limbs would bunch and stretch, the fluidity of her movements and god, she was just so _ ** _crazy_ ** _ and fearless- _

_ “Wanna find out, tough guy?” _

_ She pulled a smooth kickflip, stomping and catching the board without looking as she gazed at him, smirking coolly. _

_ “Ehh sure. Yeah, why not?” Sans replied with a flush, his soul pulsing in his ribcage. The thought of coasting alongside her, maybe leisurely tousling her hair as he drifted alongside her gave him no small amount of motivation._

_ She put the board back on the ground and he gave it an experimental tap with his slipper, raising a brow, “Doesn’t look like anything complicated.” _

_ “Alright, bone-boy, so put your money where your mandible is.” She grinned teasingly, as he snorted and stepped right on- _

_ WHOMP! _

_ Sans felt the strangest turn of inertia, without even the chance to brace himself for a hard landing that never came, because Hacker immediately slipped her arms under him, catching him and grinning down at his face. _

_ “Ya idiot, you don’t just _ step _ on it.” She chuckled, hoisting him back to his feet as she added with a smirk, “Think it’s so easy now?” _

_She took a running start, smoothly jumping onto her board and skirting away, giving him a stoic wave with her adorably deadpan face. _

_ Sans watched her go, his soul giving another thump. _

_ She had caught him so easily, and he felt a drop of cold ecto sweat roll down his vertebrae. The way her loose hoodie flowed around her body, the flip of her hair and the grace with which she moved was killing him. _

_ His soul thumped again as she pulled a nollie, bringing her momentum to an abrupt pause as she hollered over her shoulder, “You coming, Sans?” _

_ “Uh, yeah… hey, wait up!” _

(end flashback)

_ 8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8 _

“Remind me what we’re doing again?”  
  


You grumbled softly, as Error waited for you to step through the pixelated gateway he’d created.

**“I’m taking you home with me.”**

“Yeah, I got that, but _ why? If you hate me so much, why don’t I just stay with Nightmare _ ? I mean you _have_ my soul, what else do you want? _ ” _ You sneered, and felt a slight shiver as his claws gripped around your neck, not enough to hurt you, but enough to let you know that _ he _ was in charge here.

**“You talk ** ** _entirely_ ** ** too much.” ** He growled, and you shuddered, as that static filled noise went _ right _ through you, sending prickling desire shooting into your belly.

His grip on your shoulder tightened ever so slightly, and you heard him inhale deeply, in fact, you could _ swear _ he had leaned into you.

**“Well, what do we have here? You smell ** ** _delicious._ **”

“You and Nightmare sure are thirsty.” You couldn’t help snarking before his growl rolled through you.

“**I didn’t hear you complaining before, Hacker.”**

“Why the _ fuck _ would I complain, I’ve been pent up for the past _three_ years, and it’s YOUR fucking fault.” You snarled as you looked at your surroundings quickly.

All around you were strings, covering a vast array of space… was it space? It seemed so _ endless. _

And as Error leaned his body threateningly into you from behind, you could swear that you _ felt him_, poking at your back.

**“The feeling is mutual, you mouthy, filthy ** ** _Hacker_ ** **. I’ll be the first to admit, you’ve disgusted me for a long time… Your ability to heal your AU was sickening and irritating. But-”** He chuckled into your ear and you suddenly found yourself pushed to the ground, belly up and legs pinned mercilessly by his large body. Gripping you tightly, he held your wrists above your head as his hot breath growled into your ear.

“-**That Tar Pit showed me that you’re not without your ** ** _uses.”_ **

And the _ dark _ glow of his writhing ecto-tongues lit up your skin as he sampled your jawline, leaving you a whimpering mess.

It had been _ so long_, since you had _ felt _ this kind of physical pleasure. When was the last time that you’d even _ had _ a boyfriend?

You could swear, after you met Sans, there hadn’t been _ anyone _ around you that even showed interest in you… but at that time, you’d discovered the unraveling of your universe and had sought to _ fix it, leaving behind your every solace, your schedule, fuck, you’d even _ ** _stopped skating, _ ** _ as you tried to fix your Universe. _

And fix it.

_ And fix it. _

A n d f i x i t.

Over, and over, and every day it was _ undone _ and you _ thought _ you could see the holes that were punching through, but you'd cracked your knuckles and rewrote it every day, your soul burning, your teeth gritted as you fought against the destruction and-

  
  


“You gave me so much fuckin’ _ grief, _ and you think you can just tell me to be _ quiet_, like I'm some mouthy little shit?! You’re such an ASSHOLE.” You snarled aloud, your body heated with both arousal at the physical stimulation and anger at all the pain you’d endured and the frustration you felt.

**“I’m an asshole, am I?” **He hissed into your skin, and you _ felt _ his grin stretch against your shoulder. **“You little brat, you have ** ** _no idea_ ** ** how much of an asshole I ** ** _can be_ ** **.”**

“Ah!” You squealed loudly as your wrists were gripped a little too tightly, his hard pelvis giving a painful grind into your hips, and that _ glowing bulge in his shorts brushing against your clothed center. _

Error chuckled arrogantly at the noise he’d drawn from you, snorting, “**F****or someone who ** ** _hates me_ ** ** as much as you seem to, you’re ** ** _awfully compliant. I think you like this.”_ **

"Fuck you!" You growled at him.

**“That's the idea, sweetheart… I think these clothes need to go~”**

And he leaned up, letting go of your wrists, he reached his zygomatic bones, grasping for his strings, he _sent them weaving through the fabric of your clothes _and grinned as he sneered at you, "**Hold still."**

And he tore your clothes asunder with a flick of his wrists. You shivered as your vulnerability struck you. He'd fucked you before, but this time, not only were you naked, your clothes had been _decimated._

Error's tongues dragged across his teeth as he hissed at you, **"T****hat’s a good girl. You were talking like such a ****_brat before. _****You may be a dirty hacker, but damn little girl, you’re a ** ** _sight for sore sockets.”_ **

With his words drenching the air, he pushed the waistband of his shorts down, allowing his arousal to bounce free. Your throat tightened and you swallowed harshly at the sight of his ghostly cock. 

It really _ was _ huge, and rutilant with midnight hues; shimmering with both ruby and onyx incandescence. You nearly snorted to yourself, his cock was so _ fucking pretty _ and it _ annoyed you how much you liked the sight of it. _

His strings wrapped around you, and you were easily flipped to your stomach, your hips gripped and drawn flushed to his pelvis as he snarled, “**I’ve been waiting to have my turn with you, I won’t wait any longer!”**

Without warning, he hilted inside you with one stroke, instantly setting a brutal pace as you whined and cried out, “You goddamn g-glitchy bastard!”

**“Yeah, yeah, I’m a bastard. Fuck you too, you mouthy cunt.” ** And he pushed your lowered half down into the ground, groaning low in his throat,” **F-fuck, you’re so tight, hah!-”** ** **

You whined softly, whimpering, as his cock stretched and filled you in a way that you have never been filled before, not even Nightmare had stretched you this much and you cried out, “E-Error!”

**“Oh, are we on a first name basis now? I thought I was a glitchy bastard?”** He growled before sneering, “ ** _Why don’t you be my good girl, and cum for me?”_ **

You whimpered, there was something _ perverse and wrong _ , about that statement and _ you loved it. _

As his cocked stroked deep inside you, hitting your spots and driving you over the edge, you gave a cry, as fluids gushed around his cock, soaking the ground and splattering against your knees.

“**Holy shit!” ** He exclaimed in surprise, “ **You fuckin’ soaked me!” ** He groaned, and suddenly, you were _ shoved _to the ground, almost flat as he _rutted _into you, groaning,_ “ _ ** _Fuck, hah, I didn’t think you _ ** **were** ** _ a _ ** **squirter,”**-

-And as you writhed underneath him, glowing with your pleasure, his pace stuttered and he gave a rasping moan.

You felt him lock into you as his essence spilled into your womb and you gasped for air. Your naked body was flushed with warmth and glistening with sweat. His cum tingled inside your womb, filling you with a sensation that reminded you of peppermint. It crackled inside you like burning embers, and you gave a low whimper. Looking up into his skull, you saw his expression melted with his own euphoric greed before his sockets sharpened back into focus, pinpointed on your naked body.

“**... Fuck.” **The dark skeleton growled you in a tone of displeasure.

“What?” You gulped as you looked over your shoulder at him, as he sat up and actually looked sheepish.

**“... You don’t have any clothes now. And I’ve got nothing for you to wear.”**

You snorted, wow, that was_ cute. _

“So take me home. Let me grab some stuff.”

**“But you’ll-”**

“I’m not going anywhere. Why the fuck would I? As long as my AU’s in no danger, what the hell does it matter?” You snorted. “I don’t wanna go back. There’s no point.”

He gave you a strange look before his yellow grin hitched oddly.

**“Heh. Nightmare was right. You’re a special kind of fucked up. Alright, Hacker… Let’s get you some of your stuff.”**

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Two days. 

Two _whole_ days you’d been silent, and Sans was losing his mind. He’d tried _ so hard _ to give you that space you had told him you needed. He hadn’t even gone to _check_ on you, instead, opting to send you a text in the morning and in the evening… none of which you replied to.

_ It’s ok, she’s just being herself, moody and grumpy, fuck, she’s probably pissed I keep texting… but what if she’s not ok? _

Sans had panicked, when he didn’t find you at your apartment, and it was with a beating, pulsing soul that he teleported to his lab, scrambling for that _goddamn_ phone he’d been given. He had hoped he’d never had to use it.

The dial tone sounded like _ splashing, _ and he cringed before a familiar voice replied, “Hello, City Morgue, you stab ‘em, we slab ‘em.”

“Ink, will you _quit_ messing around, I have a problem.” Sans replied huskily, fidgeting.

“Oh, hey Classic. S’up?”

“There’s an important human who’s gone missing from my dimension. She’s been gone for two days and I need your help to find her.”

He cringed, as he heard the loud splashing of Ink’s portal opening, and the tall, soulless artist appeared from a black puddle on the ground, nodding curtly at him.

“It’s the Hacker, isn’t it?” Ink asked blandly.

Sans blinked stupidly. 

“Uh y-yeah, how did you-” 

Ink's expression pulled into one of glee.

“I like to keep an eye on her, every now and then. She really riles Error up, and it’s fucking _ hilarious.” _

Ink chuckled as he swirled his brush, “ Welp, what are we waitin' for? Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. There he is. The Rainbow Bastard. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Caught With Your Socks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic and Ink find out that it is Error who has taken you.
> 
> In your attempt to regain some clothes and your dignity, you encounter a problem.  
Several actually.  
You're forced to strike a bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* I warned all of you. The self-indulgence in this is strong. There is a Daddy/Spanking kink in this chapter.
> 
> ALSO  
There's a picture at the end of this that DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, it belongs to my friend, S!
> 
> Seriously, this story wouldn't have gotten more chapters if not for her and the incredible art that she's worked on and shared ^^*

_Three weeks after “meeting” Hacker, Sans kept making excuses to meet up with her more frequently, especially after finding out that she was an avid gamer. With a name like “Hacker” it made sense. _

_ Turned out she wasn’t as good as she claimed to be. And as he sniped her off the map for the tenth time, he couldn’t help thrilling over how riled up she was getting; her husky voice growing heated and passionate. _

_ “You son of a bitch!” _

_ Sans snickered, “Ya should’a quit-” _

_ “IF YOU PUN ME ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME, BONE BOY, I SWEAR TO GOD-” _

_ “... Well, it was worth a _ shot’.”

_ Hacker screeched and Sans laughed as she angrily shoved at him, snarling, “GOD DAMN IT! You sodomizing monkey-turd!” _

_ “You love it.” _

_ “Wrong! I’m gonna kick your bony butt _ through the goddamn roof. _ ” _

_ “I’d like to see you try.” Sans chuckled. He froze as she threw her legs onto the couch next to him, her socked feet thudding into his lap. Like a flood, her touch set off a bunch of not-memories that had his ribs near rattling. _

_ “C’mon, let’s go another round! Fuck you if you think I’m gonna let you get away with what you did!” _

_ Oh god, he’d love for her to _ fuck _ him… _

_ With her socked feet in his lap, he didn’t stand a chance and she stuck her pierced tongue out at him, snickering,” Gotcha, bitch.” _

_She didn’t realize how true that was, when Sans found himself sneaking her socks into his pockets later_. 

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ink stood in front of your apartment, looking at your door with an expression of interest as Sans fidgeted.

“C’mon, Ink, hurry!” Sans ground out, as Ink shrugged,” Dude, it’s a locked door. What do you want me to do?”

“Make a key?”

“...” Ink sighed and looked at the door with determination.

Sans stared in astonishment as the artist backed up and walked firmly to the door, giving a grunt as he kicked it down in one go.

Sans blinked, and his jaw dropped as he felt both relief and utter shock.

_ There you were, naked as the day you were born and struggling to pull a pair of panties on_. He felt his soul stutter, at the sight of your bared body.

He’d seen your bare skin before, but never with you _ looking right back at him _.

“CAN YOU ACTUALLY KNOCK?!” 

You were shrieking, but he was so relieved, to actually see you, and so _ flustered _ at the state of your undress that he could say nothing as his magic flushed along his bones with shy shades of cyan and indigo.

He didn’t even _ notice _ the discolored skeleton until the strange monster had grabbed you and pixelated out of existence. And all his flustered, joyful feelings that had stunned him drained away, leaving him cold and _ furious. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

“**I can’t believe you had the ability to manipulate code and you ** ** _chose_ ** ** to allow yourself to live in this dump.”**

Error looked around, unimpressed as he watched you rummage through your things while you searched through clothes littered on the ground.

“Damn it, I swear to god, it’s like I don’t have any more underwear!” You snarled, ignoring Error as you finally found a pair- Oh. They were a _ worn _ pair…

You made a face. 

Naw, you couldn’t wear these. You had to have _ some _fucking standards.

“**Can you hurry the fuck up!” **Error ground out impatiently. You smirked over your shoulder at him.

“For someone who literally destroyed my clothes, you’re in an awful hurry for me to get dressed again.”

“**You mouthy ** ** _bitch_ ** **-”**

At this moment, the door was kicked down.

You startled, slipping the dirty underwear on in haste as you snarled over your shoulder, “what the _ fuck _!”

You froze in surprise, straightening with your underwear and reaching to cover your breasts.

It was your friend, Sans… and a skeleton who looked remarkably like him, but he was dressed differently and had a large dark smudge on his face.

“CAN YOU ACTUALLY KNOCK?! SANS WHAT THE FUCK! KNOCK, DUDE!” You shouted at him, ignoring the cerulean blush that had covered his face as he stared at you, apparently speechless. God, he always seemed to be speechless around you-

“ERROR!” Shouted the other Skeleton with the smudged cheek. “I should have _ known _ this was your doing!”

“**Oh my fucking god.” ** Error groaned in a tone of dead apathy. “ **Not ** ** _you_ ** **. Fuck this shit. I’m out!”**

Error grabbed you and you felt yourself pulled away as you shouted, “Fucking _ wait _\- Error, my clothes!”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ink was stuttering, his teeth clacking as he began laughing, “Oh my GOD, dude, Error actually took her! Fuck! I didn’t think he’d actually get the balls to _ kidnap her _.”

Sans was frozen. His soul was pulsing in anguish.

You… you had _ just been right here… how could you be gone? _

He trembled, “Ink, we have to get her back.”

With a suspicious look, Ink turned to Classic, giving a slow leer.

“Classic, what’s your relationship to the Hacker?”

“Uh, she’s my, I mean, uh, I’m- We’re friends.” Sans floundered, his eyelights avoiding Ink as he flushed.

“Uh huh, right… hey, what’s _ this?” _

Ink teleported right behind Sans and reached into his pockets, pulling them inside out.

Copious amounts of panties and socks that were _ clearly _ not Sans’ spilled from his pockets into heaps on the ground, and Ink looked at him, unimpressed.

“ ‘Just friends’, huh?”

“Th-those underwear and socks are mine!” Sans stammered.

Ink snickered as he picked up a pair of panties, grinning as he read the stitched words on the back of them, “ ‘Daddy’s Little Devil’, huh? Wow, Classic, you got some strange kinks-’

Sans ripped the panties out of Ink’s grasp with a snarl, “** Don’t touch them.”**

Ink frowned as he tilted his head at the original Sans, feeling a slight surprise.

“Geez, dude, chill out. I was only messin’ with ya. If Error’s got your girlfriend, guess we’d better go after her. Who knows what he might be doing with her. Hell, who knows if she even _has_ _underwear, _you have so many of them stuffed in your pocket-”

“Ink would you do me a favor and take me to her?” Sans snapped, done with Ink’s shit.

Ink smirked, noticing that Sans hadn’t denied that you were his girlfriend. Yup, he was besotted. How cute.

Ink chuckled, “Yeah, sure thing. I think we’d better grab Dream and Swap though. Best have more than one Sans along for a rescue. Especially since you might let your emotions get the best of ya.”

Classic growled, “ Can we** just hurry please?”**

Ink had to pause. Classic rarely talked like that. He must feel pretty strongly about you…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You scowled, as Error plopped you in the middle of a fucking _ mall. _

“Are you actually shitting me right now?” You snarled, still only dressed in underwear and nothing else.

He sneered as he took off his jacket and draped it around you.

“**Just go get some fucking clothes, you brat.”**

“With what money?” you snarled back.

He raised a brow and smirked, **“You don’t need any. They’re not gonna notice you. Trust me.”**

…

“Fucking hell. You’re just trying to humiliate me, you fucktard.” You growled, glaring daggers at the smug skeleton.

Sure enough, there were people noticing you and Error, whispering and pointing.

You assumed that they weren’t too weirded out by Error, since he was just another monster… no, they were definitely pointing to _ you. _

“…I fucking hate you so much right now.” You growled as you stomped into the nearest clothing department. 

That annoying chuckle of his followed you, along with his sneer, **“Just come back here when you’re done.”**

Fuck this. You’d always worn the cheapest shit, if you were gonna become a fucking shoplifter, you were gonna go and get some quality stuff.

It was with a chuckle that you slipped by, grabbing some black skinny jeans, a soft camisole that was a jet black with some cheesy nerd memorabilia and then you managed to find an expensive bra that was incredibly soft and comfy.

_ Perfect. Just what my girls always wanted. _

You finished the look off by finding an expensive looking hoodie that was _ extremely soft. _

Your hoodies were always just a little scratchy and rough, and you were constantly wearing holes in them.

Naw, this one definitely seemed like it would serve you well.

You quickly grabbed a few more things, after putting on your new clothes, hoping that Error was right, that you wouldn’t be noticed-

“Excuse Me, Ma’am, But Are You Going To Pay For Your Apparel?” A familiar baritone voice sneered at you in a condescending and demanding tone.

“Sans, what the actual _ fuck-” _ you turned to scold your bone buddy, pausing as you took in the sight of the skeleton who stood before you.

Fucking hell.

It looked _ just like _ Sans… but his teeth were sharpened into intimidating incisors, and there were two deep grooves curved over his left socket.

His eyelights were a deep indigo violet and you gulped as you noticed his security uniform.

_ Fuck. _

“Um, yeah, sure.” You grinned shakily.

He raised a threatening brow at you before sneering, “The Store Clerks Have Been Watching You. You Came In With Literally Nothing Except A Jacket. No Purse And No Wallet. Want To Explain To Me How You Intend To Pay?” 

He scowled ferociously, his sockets narrowing.

You snorted and growled, “Excuse me, but I haven’t done anything wrong! You have no right to make empty threats or accusations-”

Without warning, he gripped your wrists, causing you to squeal and a feeling of inertia washed over you, as the rooms seemed to pass over you, until you were standing in an empty office.

It occurred to you that you were constantly underestimating these weird Sans look-alikes because they acted _ nothing like your chill, passive friend. _

Your stomach turned as you realized it was a _ security office with live footage from the mall cameras. _

It was with a shiver that you turned your eyes back to the smug skeleton, who took a seat at his desk, smirking at you with clear self-satisfaction.

“You’re Here With Error, The Outcode Delinquent. Are You His Partner?”

“... What if I am?” you fired back, crossing your arms, “You literally have no right to hold me here. I wasn’t even done shopping.”

The Skeleton growled, as he drew himself up, and you gave a slight shiver, as he glared down at you, his eyelights raking over you.

“Error Isn’t Known For Following The Rules. And I Imagine, If You’re His Partner, _ You _ Don’t Follow The Rules Either.”

More of his sharp teeth were exposed in a hitching sneer, as he gave you a hateful expression, " I _ Hate _ People Who Break The Rules.” He snarled at you as he crossed his arms, “Prove To Me You Have A Method Of Payment, And I’ll Let You Go. If Not, You’re Gonna Have A Bad Time.”

…

God damn it.

You pretended to pat your clothes for a moment before giving him a fake, sugary sweet smile.

Before you could change your mind, you reached down and pulled up your shirt, flipping your bra up and letting your tits hang loose and free, shaking the bunched material, as if something would fall out.

_ Bounce, bounce _.

“Um, hmm, gee, I could’a _ sworn _ I had left it in here somewhere, huh, guess I left my wallet at home.”

His immediate reaction would have left you gasping for air if you weren't so fucking pissed off that it came to THIS.

You'd seen your Sans blush a cute shade of blue before, hell, you _ enjoyed _making him blush, it always seemed to be so easy.

THIS skeleton blushed a deep indigo, as his jaws hung opened a moment, his sockets fixated on your perky tits. You were hoping he would turn away from you, leaving you an opening to fucking _ run _.

However, instead of the reaction you had been hoping for, his face twisted from shock to a leer, a violet glow emanating from his mouth as he gruffly chuckled, “Oh My… How Lewd… Are You Offering To Pay… With Your Body?”

You flushed, oh fuck, no, actually, that hadn’t even crossed your mind, but as he stood back up, examining you with a lecherous grin, you felt your insides shiver, at the sight of his sharp teeth, his hot scars and you would be lying if you said that you hadn’t developed a thing for Skeletons by now. 

“... Would you actually let me go?”

He seemed to consider you, his grin hitching.

“Normally, I’m Rather Rigid About How I Treat Thieves Like You… However… You ARE _ Very _ Cute… And I’ve Been Overworking Myself For Quite Some Time… I Could Use A Diversion…”

Fuck, he was already pressed against you, his clawed phalanges reaching to fondle your bared breasts, and you whimpered.

It hadn’t been that long since Error had been buried inside you, and as this skeleton ground his pelvis against you, his sockets squinting with lascivious intent, he chuckled deeply, “So, Here’s What’s Gonna Happen… You’re Gonna Let Me Fuck You… And You’re Gonna Leave The Merchandise Here, With Me. In Return, I’ll Let You Go.”

“No way, dude,” You snarled, even as you hooked a leg around him, pulling him closer and gently wondering where the fuck Error was. “You let me keep the clothes, I fuck YOU and we go our seperate ways.”

He scowled and dryly replied, “I Won’t Let You Leave Naked, Although That WOULD Be Amusing. No, I’ll Give You A Change Of Clothes, You Leave What You Took Here, And Give Me A Good Time. _ Then _ I’ll Let You Go.”

You squealed sharply, as he pressed his face against your neck and inhaled roughly, murmuring into your skin, “_ Fuck, You Smell So Delicious… That’s My Deal.” _

He tilted his head towards your ear and huffed smugly,_ “Do We Have A Deal?” _

“Sure, pal. Sounds _ fair. _” You grunted, gripping his shoulders and giving a sharp cry as he roughly began to unbutton your jeans and shoved your pants down your legs.

He inhaled sharply before rasping, “God, You Smell So Good-” And he gruffly slid one hand between your legs, his other hand gripping your breast as you whimpered, shivering and hyper-aware of the fact that he could _ probably _ tear you apart with those claws of his.

He groaned deeply, removing his fingers from your apex, he drew back and wiggled his phalanges in front of your face, sneering, “ Well, Well, Well, Look At Who’s All Soaking Wet. Stars, You _ Like _ This, Don’t You?”

You growled, “Fuck you, pal. You gonna fuck me or what?”

His sockets narrowed and his grin hitched, “Oh, Eager Are We?” And he reached down to unbutton his pants.

You’d started to notice that there seemed to be a _correlation_ with these skeletons and the color of their magic affecting the color of their… fuck, Skeleton monsters had _dicks_.

_ Fuck. _

_ That meant that your laid-back skeleton friend probably had one… a blue one… FUCK… _

Right at this moment, there was a deep, indigo violet member, jousting between your legs, and he suddenly reached down to hook his arms under the crook of your knees, lifting you off the ground, he sneered, “I’ve Never Been One To Disappoint~” 

A single harsh thrust and he was sawing inside of you, growling in pleasure as your tight walls enveloped him.

You had to admit, his entrance jarred you, and you cried out sharply, tempted to smack him for being so rough, but as he began to _ move _ , you realized that there was something about the sensation of his magic that was _ soothing _. 

“F-Fuck!” He grunted, as his pace slowed dramatically.

He pulled back to gaze into your face, looking bewildered.

“Who _ Are _ You?”

“My friends call me Hacker.” You replied testily. “You always talk this much during sex? No wonder you haven’t gotten laid in a while.”

… You just had to open your big fat mouth, because as soon as you said that, his expression changed from a strange sort of curiosity to an ugly snarl.

“You Little Minx,” He snarled, and he gave a particularly hard jerk into you, making you squeal, as he continued. “You Need To Be Taught Some Manners-”

“-**the fuck are you DOING WITH MY HUMAN?”**

…

“_ Fuck my life, _” You thought to yourself as you saw Error materialize behind the Skeleton that had you pinned against the wall.

He looked _ enraged _ and it was with a sharp grunt that the current skeleton buried inside you released you, near-dropping you to the ground as he sneered at Error, “The Hell Are You Doing Here, You _Lawless_ _Bastard_?”

“**I thought I was allowing _my_ human to get some clothes, but apparently, she’s too busy ** ** f u c k i n g around.” ** Error snarled in reply. “ **You’re right, she needs to be taught a lesson… but n o t b y y o u.”**

And you squealed as Error’s hands flew to his sockets, lassoing you before he yanked you away from the strange skeleton, sneering, “L**ater, Black. Don’t think this is over.”**

You managed to shoot “Black” the finger before you found yourself thrown back into Error’s dimension.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Holding his still erect ecto-plasma in his phalanges, Black stood silently, in contemplation, his sockets fixated on the video footage of you, walking into the store with only Error’s jacket, the subtle curves of your body barely concealed, your eyes glittering with cold, enticing fury as you walked through the store, your hips swinging with every step.

Slowly, his hand moved over his length, his teeth hitching into a grin as he sneered.

“They Call You ‘Hacker’, Do They? I’ll Remember That, Little Girl. Count On It.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“**What the hell is your problem?” ** Error snarled. “ **You were supposed to go get clothes and I find you ** ** _fucking one of those goddamn abominations.”_ **

You reared up, barking, “Well _ excuse the fuck outta me, asshole, but you know what? _ **You** dropped my bare ass into a public spot, told me to get fucking clothes, without giving me a way to pay for it, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN???”

“**Oh, I’m so _sorry_, I thought you were some brilliant hacker, who could affect the reality around her.” **Error snarled back, his every word dripping with sarcasm.

You just about had a conniption, as you roared, “I NEED A COMPUTER TO WRITE CODE, YOU ABSOLUTE WALNUT.”

He snarled,” **You better not talk to me that way, you little brat.”**

“Oh, I’m so sorry _ dad _, did I strike a nerve?” You sneered.

He opened his mouth, but stopped, a strange look coming over his face. His smile hitched unpleasantly, and something in your belly began to quiver.

Oh no.

He had that _ look _ again.

And suddenly, your wrists were tied behind your back, and you felt yourself bent over.

With a shout of confusion, you realized that he’d managed to pin you over his knee, and he _ tsked _ as you tried to struggle.

All in vain, of course, and he chuckled at you, “**Say it again.”**

“What the fuck are you talkin abou-”

SMACK!

You yelped as pain lanced through your ass.

Did, did he…

Oh fuck.

_ Yes he did. _

“**Call me daddy.”** He chuckled, almost teasingly as he sneered, “ **Say ‘sorry, daddy’.”**

“The h-hell? No!”

SMACK!

You cried out again, and he snarled, “**Wanna rethink that answer, brat?”**

You whimpered, and with a pained voice, you whispered, “ S-sorry, daddy.”

“**Are you gonna be a good girl for me?”**

“Y-yes.” you nodded, whimpering as he playfully stroked your reddened ass, growling,”** Stars, you turn so pink so easily… I suppose I was a bit harsh, considering that you ran into fuckin’ Black. He’s a handful for ** ** _anyone_ ** ** to handle.”**

“A little more than a handful…” you muttered and yelped as he smacked your ass again, a little less harshly and more playfully this time, as he growled,”**If I ever catch you messing around with anyone other than Nightmare, you can expect to find yourself back in my lap, do you understand?”**

**“**...Yes, Daddy.” you replied, squirming. 

Fuck… why did this turn you on?

… you really were seven shades of fucked up.

Apparently, he wasn't done as he pulled out your soul from his pocket and ran a thumb over it. Your body shuddered with euphoria and your mouth began to water as he brought your soul to his mouth, his tongue enveloping your pulsing spirit before being pulled into his maw.

You should have been terrified, but as he sent you over the edge again and again, you were unable to string together two coherent thoughts for a _while._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

“Explain This To Me Again.” Swap looked hyped up, his starry eyes shimmering with energy as he looked from Ink, Dream and then to Classic, who looked _ awful_.

“Ok, so there’s this human.” Ink began, “Classic’s been stalking her-”

“For the _ last fucking time, _Ink, I HAVE NOT BEEN STALKING HE-”

Ink just looked pointedly at Sans’ pockets and he instantly shut up, scowling.

Swap blinked before chuckling, “Aw, Classic’s Got A Crush!”

“Fuck you guys…” Sans muttered.

With a nervous chuckle, Dream brought the conversation back around, “So, you said that Error took her?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s the gist of it.” Ink nodded.

“Then What Are We Waiting For?! Let’s Go Save Classic’s Girlfriend!” Swap grinned excitedly, as he pumped a fist into the air.

Sans finally felt a glimmer of hope, as Ink grinned, “I’ve been meaning to drop in on him, in his anti-void. Let’s go fuck up his day!”  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SWEATS* SO UH, yes, that is Black, in his security guard uniform, after Reader shows him her tits XD
> 
> If you like S's art, she has a youtube with some really awesome animations!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE41lqgrAQke-UNwFFZ3O4g
> 
> Anyways ^^* until next time!


	5. If Only You Were Here Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Sanses and Classic show up to rescue you!
> 
> ... but do you want to be rescued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *buckles up*
> 
> EDIT: I forgot... There's... A lot of masturbation in this chapter.

_ Sans hurried, teleporting when he could muster the energy, his zygomatic bones flushed with tones of cyan and darker midnight, his sockets near closed as he wrestled to get into his apartment and into his room. _

Fuck, FUCK, F U C K!

_ He gasped, biting back another moan as a fresh wave of arousal near drowned him, his magic straining impatiently at his pants. _

_ He couldn’t  _ believe _ his luck, both good and bad, at the moment. _

_ When he had sworn he wouldn’t go back to your room, he had been sincere. He had also vowed that he wouldn’t steal any more of your clothes. The temptation had been so strong, the longer that he was around you, with the crowding of memories that weren't real. He would see flashes of your naked body cross his mind, and stars, he hadn't been able to resist adding a pair of panties to the socks he had taken from you... which was then followed by a bra... until he had so many of your undergarments, it was disgusting. _

_ No, he would clean up his act, and start fresh, maybe actually ask you out, like a proper monster would, like any  _ normal _ person would. _

_ In fact, as a gesture of good faith, he’d gathered all the things he’d stolen and teleported to your apartment, to throw his treasured hoard onto that pile of dirty clothes that you stashed in front of your shower. _

_ The warp had been so easy, and although he was reluctant, he was feeling better about himself- _

_ “Mmmm, fuck~” _

_ Freezing in place at the moan that drifted through the room, Sans turned, his bones tinting cyan as he thought to himself, “N-no way-” _

_ “Ah, just like that, baby~” Your voice whimpered and he peered out from the doorway, his sockets instantly honing in on you as you spread yourself out on your bed, your fingers busy at the apex of your legs- _

_ Sans spasmed, his mandible falling open at the sight of your perfection, the slickness of your fingers and the sounds of your pleasure piercing him like a blade- _

_ Finally in the privacy of his own room, Sans swore loudly as he shoved his pants off his hip bones impatiently, gripping his length harshly as he stroked it, his mind going back to your prone figure, the flush of blood along your throat and barely covered breasts, fuck, that gleam of sweat that had run down your legs... _

_ God,  _ more than anything, _ he wanted to be inside of you, the way he _ remembered being , _ wanted to fill you and bring you to a screaming end, fuck, he’d wanted SO BADLY to run his tongue over your perfect skin, to taste your mouth, and to worship you in every way that he knew how- _

_ “AW, FUCK!” He roared as his stroking yielded a copious amount of magic overflow, spilling into his hand and staining his phalanges. _

_ He panted heavily, his sockets gleaming with hooded light, and his tongue lolling from his mouth. _

_ “Fuckin’ hell... “ He whispered, feeling his sins crawling on his back. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Error purred, as he ran his sharp phalanges over your arm, grinning as you shuddered.

**“So, have you learned your lesson, Brat?”**

“Yes, daddy.” You replied softly, your heart thumping with both arousal and humiliation.

You’d never pegged yourself to have a daddy-kink… but you would be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on to hear him call you  _ brat… _

**“** **Good.” ** He learned forward to nip at your ear, lavishing your neck with his multiple tongues and you gave a whimper as your legs ran with arousal.

You heard a strange noise, like a boiling pot of water, and suddenly, Nightmare rose from a dark puddle on the ground, his grin hitching downwards as he scowled.

You shivered, fuck, you’d literally had  _ no _ rest, since you’d been here, and all this fucking was starting to wear on you-

“ _ It’s my turn, Error, you’ve had her long enough.” _

** _“Fuck off, _ ** **Tar Pit, I’ve only ** ** _begun_ ** ** with her.”**

“If I might interject,” You muttered, but they spoke over you, and you were almost _horrified_ to see Nightmare approaching, gripping at that turquoise glow beneath his pants.

_ Oh god, they were  _ both _ gonna fuck you again- _

Sure enough, Nightmare was caressing your face, sneering at Error’s threats and ignoring the dark skeleton’s warnings as he ran his phalanges down your face, leaving streaks of that strange, black essence on your skin.

“ _ You’re so beautiful, all tied up… but you’d look even  _ ** _better_ ** _ with my cock in your mouth.”  _ Nightmare sneered down at you.

You shivered, opening your mouth as he revealed his onyx and aquamarine cock, pushing it almost teasingly against your lips.

Error stood behind you, buried to his hilt as he growled at Nightmare, " **You cocksucker, I'll remember this. You think it's ** ** _funny_ ** **, to interrupt?"**

_ "A little bit, yes."  _ Nightmare sneered as he languidly thrust into your mouth, his phalanges gripped painfully into your hair.

You choked and moaned, drawing breath when you could as that sour and bitter appendage was rubbed against your tongue.

“ _ Hmmm, I bet I can last longer than you.” _ Nightmare grinned nastily and Error bristled, his sockets narrowing.

**“You’re full of shit, Goop-Boy.”**

Your entrance was being stretched and slammed as Error grew more aggressive, his long, sharp phalanges gripped tightly over your hips, piercing and bruising the skin as you squealed with pain.

" **Look at this cute ass, jiggling like Jell-O!" ** He sneered.

You gave a whimper as one of Nightmare's tentacles writhed into your shirt, playfully caressing your tits as he snarled,"  _ Such a delicious little body~" _

_ 8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8 _

It wasn't difficult for Ink to portal into Error's anti-void, not even with the other three Sanses in tow.

He landed with a quiet ‘whomp’, followed by Dream and Swap, who were both composed, even heroic as they dropped in.

Classic… Classic landed on his ass, and Ink snickered softly, “Dude, you seriously need to get out more.”

Classic rolled clumsily to his feet, shooting Ink the finger and wondering why the others had gone stock still as he dusted off his pants and straightened, quickly casting his sockets about the environment-

_ Oh _ .

His soul seemed to freeze as he beheld what had the other three standing like statues.

Error, the discolored Destroyer of Aus, had your ass gripped harshly in his phalanges, his tongues writhing from his gaping maw as he huffed and jacked into your sweating body, while you were bent over, your mouth engulfing a slick, luminous turquoise and onyx ecto-cock… 

_ Nightmare’s cock. _

Sans’s teeth clenched; his soul felt weak at the sight of your face.

You weren’t panicked.

You weren’t struggling…

...you…

_ You liked it… _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Swap felt like he was unable to tear his gaze away from the sight that was taking place, confusion and curiosity gripping him with icy fingers as he beheld you, the damsel in distress that they had come to rescue-

_ “Oh, fuck!” _

Nightmare had pulled his cock from your mouth to smack your face with it, sneering, _ “Do you enjoy the taste of my magic?” _

“Shut up and give it to me!” You bit back at him, and he quickly hilted into your mouth again, nearly gagging you as your breasts jiggled with each rough thrust from Error.

Swap felt something strange, twisting inside his soul, his tongue thickly moving behind his teeth as he was inexplicably drawn to do nothing but watch, and listen to the delicious sounds you made, the quiver of your body as you were being used…

He finally blinked, the pale blue stars in his eyes morphing into hearts as he whispered, “W-wowzers… Is That Her?”

_ 8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8 _

Ink had to take an absolute moment to examine the situation that was now starting to unfold.

You were being  _ brutally fucked, by two  _ of  _ the most villainous Outcodes in the Multiverse… and you seemed to be enjoying it- _

Ink shifted his gaze very quickly to Classic for a split moment, taking in the absolutely broken expression in his skull and then back to the very explicit scene that was taking place. _ _

_ Welp, this isn’t  _ exactly _ what I was expecting… can’t say I’m complaining, hot  _ damn _ , she’s got got some nice  _ ass _ ets, eheheh. _

Ink finally moved, making a show of cracking his knuckles before holding his fingers up to his mouth, conjuring his tongue to give a _long and loud devilish whistle_.

“Hey! Where can I buy a copy of this porno?!” He shouted raucously with a cheeky grin. 

Nightmare and Error  _ both _ whipped around, Error giving a loud, angry snarl as he roared in discordance, “ **You ** ** _godddamn_ ** ** glitch, how many times have I told you to fucking stay out of my Anti-Void?!”**

Nightmare was startled, he hadn’t even realized there was an audience, and as he looked at the other four skeletons that stood a slight distance away, he could feel the  _ confusion _ rolling off them in tremendous waves… except for one.

Little Classic.

His soul seemed to be  _ cracking _ and Nightmare gave a harsh smirk at him.

Dream had his hands over his mouth, bewildered by the strange plethora of emotions in the room, but, mostly, he was confused by the utter  _ lack _ of emotions that emanated from you. You almost felt as dead inside as  _ Ink.  _ And you actually  _ had a soul… right? _

_ The only thing he could feel from you was your physical pleasure, and it arched through him like tendrils of unbearable heat. _

Meanwhile, Error had pulled out of you, his erection shoved back into his pants as he glitched in and out of existence with hateful ire.

Ink looked bored as Error continued to roar at them, finally allowing his sockets to slide away as he whirled his brush, creating a bucket of popcorn, he sat down on the floor and began to munch on the treat.

Error glitched even more as Ink’s incessant crunching interrupted him.

“ **You disgusting”** - _ cRONCH-” _ ** _how dare y”_ ** _ -CRonCH-” _ ** _ I swear to”_ ** _ -CRONCH! _

Dream glanced over at Swap, who seemed to be absolutely without words, for once.

The negativity that was roiling inside of Classic was like toxic fumes to Dream, and he quickly struck his staff to the ground, a wave of magical energy whooshing through the antivoid and interrupting the petty fight that was brewing between Ink and Error.

Honestly, Ink was such an immature skeleton at times.

Firmly, Dream snarled out, locking eyes with his brother.

“You have taken a human from an AU that you are  _ not _ welcome inside of. I demand that you release her and return her to her own timeline at once!” Dream spat venomously, wondering what it was about you that had drawn Error and Nightmare’s attention.

Silence reigned for a split second, not even Ink’s popcorn made a sound.

And then, slowly, a deep chuckle broiled from Nightmare’s chest, breaking the silence in a startling wave of zealous arrogance.

_ “You think,” _ Nightmare sneered.  _ “That you can just  _ ** _waltz_ ** _ in, and make these wild accusations, you incredibly  _ ** _dull_ ** _ creature?” _

The dark skeleton pulled out of your mouth, allowing you to gasp for air as you rubbed at your throat. Grinning, Nightmare knelt and cupped your chin in his hand, asking in a soft but very clear voice,  _ “Little Human, do you  _ ** _want_ ** _ to leave?” _

You looked up at him, and then glanced at the other skeletons, two of them unfamiliar to you, and then…

There was your friend, frantic and concerned, and that strange skeleton with the smudge on his cheek, sitting down and  _ fucking munching popcorn, what the fuck? _

It struck you.

Sans  _ wasn’t _ reacting strangely, around his duplicates. He was staring at you, his teeth clenched with concern and yet-

_ He knew… he knew the whole fucking time what you had been suffering through… and he never said a word…  _

_ ...Nothing mattered anyways. He was just a line of code, the same way you were. _

_ Nightmare’s socket flashed as he tilted your face back to his own. _

_ “Well, my dear?” _ he purred. “ _ Do you wish to return to that _ ** _ hell_ ** _ you call home?” _

It was with cold clarity you spoke, ignoring the scratchiness of your throat.

“No.” You ground out. “I’m good where I’m at.”

With a triumphant smile, Nightmare’s grin quirked as he caressed your face and pressed his mouth to yours, making a show of tasting your mouth with his luminous tongue.

“ _ You see? _ ” He drew back, standing at an overwhelming height with the swell of power that coursed through him. “She doesn’t  _ want _ to go with you.” 

He took a moment to lock eyes with Dream as he sneered, “Besides, isn’t it a  _ bit _ late for you to come to her rescue, Dream? After all, her soul was crying out with pain, with absolute agony, and  _ you never bothered to show up at all, then. _ ” 

His face twisted as he growled,  _ “I really should thank you, after all, you GAVE her to me.” _

As these words lanced the air, Dream felt an overwhelming  _ weight _ drop onto his shoulders, sucking all the confidence out of him as he gasped, feeling  _ weakened _ by the overwhelming tide of negative emotions.

Ink stood to his feet, brushing crumbs away callously as he frowned at you and finally spoke directly to you, “Hey, Hacker, you’re really ok with stay here with  _ these _ bozos? You know they  _ want _ to hurt you, right?”

“At least they’re honest about it.” You replied coldly.

Ink really should have seen it coming, but Sans  _ finally _ snapped, as he blurted, “You can’t be SERIOUS.”

“Nope, that’s definitely _never_ been my name, not that  _ you _ would care!” You snarled at him. “I already said I’m not going back. So why don’t you and your friends  _ leave me the hell alone?” _

Sans snarled, genuinely surprising you, and immediately, you were blocked from Classic’s view by Error, who barked back.

“ **You heard her. Now get the fuck outta my home, before you have a ** ** _b a d t i m e.”_ **

“No!” Sans cried out, and he would have warped to you, if not for the sudden aura that lit up his soul.

Swap had grasped him, looking sober and bewildered as he spoke, “I Think We Need To Go Home. We’re Not Needed Here Today.”

Sans snarled and struggled, but Swap’s control and strength overwhelmed his own as he cried out, “Hacker,  _ please, please come back!” _

Ink snorted and quickly, he created a portal, shaking his head

“Man, what a sour note this landed on… hey,” He looked to you, and gave a hitched grin. “Don’t get too comfy, _mon chou_. You’re in the Outcode world now. Anything goes.”

And with that, he shoved Dream into the portal and waited for Swap to jump in, pulling Classic after him, before jumping in himself, closing up the gateway.

Nightmare began laughing, “Stars, did you see the look on his  _ face-” _

Error punched Nightmare directly in the skull as he growled **, “Will you kindly ** ** _fuck off_ ** **, so I can finish?”**

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

In the end, Classic was left alone, standing in your apartment, silent and hollow.

His alternates had all been rather quiet and tense, with the possible exception of Ink, who was still chuckling to himself about how pissed off Error had been.

How had it come to this?

He’d noticed that you’d been more and more withdrawn, but he’d been unable to bring himself to talk to you about it, worried that you would shut him out again.

You had been so angry, when he had insisted you go to therapy, and it had taken forever for you to just  _ talk _ to him again…

His soul clenched, and he grunted painfully, flopping onto your bed, as he felt his soul thump weakly.

Stars, how many times had he longed to hold you, the way Nightmare and Error had?

How many times had he thought of making love to you, of fucking you into the mattress and holding you tightly to his ribcage

“Heh.”

How many times had he _touched_ himself, thinking of you, holding your clothes to his nasal cavity and trying to drink in every bit of you?

The glow from his pants was entirely unwelcome, and yet, surrounded by that intoxicating scent that was so  _ you _ , putting his head where you would lay yours every night, splayed where you had  _ touched yourself so many nights- _

Sans gave a low whimper as he gave in and shoved his hand past the waistband of his pants.

He was sick. And gross. Having never had the fucking courage to ask you to be his, he had lost you once again… and he had lost you to  _ psychotic alternate versions of himself, no less. _

_ Your face, the way it had been so flushed, the way your lips had stretched around Nightmare, the drool that had dripped in messy strings from your swollen lips to the ground.  _

“HNNG!” He growled lowly, picturing your mouth, the way your eyes squinted and slanted, the messy sway of your hair, fuck, how sweaty your tits had gotten, glistening orbs that he wanted to  _ taste-” _

_ “Oh, fuck p-please.”  _ He whimpered out loud, swiftly reaching into his jacket and pulling out a used pair of your panties, shoving them into his mouth as he purred, stuttering with pleasure as he pictured eating you out, laving his long, tapered cyan tongue along your vaginal lips, drawing out those delicious moans and grunts from you and-

“Hhhh AWFUCk!” he shuddered, cumming hard into his hand, his load sputtering over his t-shirt and staining the white material cyan and lapis.

Panting hard, shifting the material of your panties around in his mouth, he groaned throatily, humming at the taste of you.

God, he was disgusting.

_ No wonder you hated him so much. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Swap couldn’t stop thinking about you as he trained in his garage, panting and sweating with his effort.

Ink had dismissed all his concerns for you, stating that it was best to leave you alone, to let you have your way, since you were a human with your own free will.

“ _ She’s obviously not gonna be happy, if we take her away. So don’t worry about it, Swap!” _

Whirling through his combat routine, he paused, clenching his teeth with intensity. Fuck, he’d immediately come down here, to push his body and dispel the energy that was swirling in his soul and his mind

But no matter how hard he moved, and quick and fast he spun and whirled, he couldn’t escape  _ you. _

You were  _ so beautiful. _

Swap was no stranger to sex, or dating, but great googly moogly, you were  _ hot as hell. _

He grunted as his magic flushed along his bones, the image of your half-naked, lightly toned body embracing his mind, your moans and whimpers and dear  _ god _ , you’d swallowed down Nightmare’s cock like it was your last meal-

He gave a harsh groan, his bones rattling as his magic began to pool into his pelvis.

Papyrus wasn’t home, and likely wouldn’t be for some time.

Swap snapped his mandible shut, grinding his molars slightly as he reached a gloved hand down into his pants, pushing down the band and allowing his cock to bounce free from the confines.

With a tentative grasp, he rubbed his thumb over the swollen tip, his teeth parting to allow his tongue to drip gooey, sky-blue ecto-plasma down onto his pulsing cock, giving a low purr as he pictured you on your knees for him.

“Stars, You’re So Beautiful, The Way You Look Up At Me. Such A Good Little Human!” He groaned aloud, imagining your parted lips engulfing him, your moans and whimpers echoing in his mind as he stroked with his left hand, his right hand reaching under his t-shirt to tease his ribs as he huffed, groaning and allowing his tongue to coat his length with more drool.

In his mind’s eye, you were swallowing him as far as your could go, moaning like he was some delicious treat, your body flushed and your eyes shimmering up at him with desire and stark lust-

“HHhhnng, I’m, I’m Gonna!~” He gave a rumbling cry, his ribs rattling loudly as he came hard, stroking himself with his finish, he panted, his eyelights disappointed to find that you were, in fact, NOT there, and you probably never would even know him…

…

“Stars, I Have To See You Again.” he growled softly, a pinkish tinge rolling through the cerulean hearts in his sockets.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ink never had any qualms about sex.

He didn’t see the point in being sneaky, or hiding his desire away.

Lust-paint was just one of many flavors that he enjoyed immensely, but he didn’t  _ require _ it, to feel pleasure.

And right now, he was thinking back to how  _ hot _ you had looked, sandwiched between Error and Nightmare.

Stars, how strange was that?

He’d never even thought it would be possible for his rival to  _ be that way _ .

Error was so  _ weird  _ about touch, although Ink hadn’t failed to notice the way your arms were tied behind your back.

The artist sat back on his couch, his magic straining at his pants as he gave a low chuckle, “Well, Hacker, you certainly caught ME off guard… poor Classic.” 

He looked down at the growing bulge and gave a harsh snicker as he reached down, tugging his rainbow-tinted length, he stroked it softly, murmuring, “What a weird human… I can’t wait to- hhhng, fuck!- s-see what chaos you bring~”

He groaned softly at his own touch, thinking back to how your ass had jiggled and bounced, the sway of your hair and perky tits, and his multicolored tongue lolled from his jaws as he chuckled, “Fuck, either way, you’re sure hot as fuck!”

He wondered idly if you were open to having some fun. After seeing how you were with Error and Nightmare, it almost seemed like you were up for just about  _ anything. _

_ And Ink would be lying if he said that didn’t get his magic all riled up. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Dream felt so empty, his guilt still eating at him, as he thought back to how empty and dead you had felt.

He didn’t recall feeling so small and helpless and the fact that Nightmare had triumphed in such an obvious way had him clenching his fists, his sockets leaking with amber and gold ecto.

He had failed.

Spectacularly.

How could he even say that he was a guardian of hopes and dreams when he had so obviously  _ neglected someone who had so desperately needed him? _

He wished, with all his might, that he had visited your AU after all.

The positivity that radiated from there had filled him with overconfidence, and he… he had honestly thought he wasn’t _needed_ in your timeline…

His closed his sockets, trying to recall your emotions.

You hadn’t felt upset, or afraid, nor were you happy or joyful… but you  _ had _ been radiating with unmistakable  _ lust. _

He sucked in breath, as he recalled how he had tried to ignore that feeling from you.

Here, in the privacy of his own realm, he rubbed absently at the glimmering at his pants, giving a groan at his own pleasure, the guilt subsiding for a single moment, as he mourned you.

_He_ could have fed you that pleasure Nightmare had made you feel, Stars, it could have been  _ him _ , making you whimper, caressing your face as you suckled at his pelvis-

Dream’s sockets snapped open, finding his hands down his pants, he gave a nervous smile.

Surely… _surely_ there was nothing wrong with some self-indulgence at your memory?

Grinding his molars, his sockets flashed as he fed off the memory of your pleasure, groaning in delight as he squeezed his lemon-amber cock.

If _only_ he had met you sooner.

If only he had reached out to you, _before_ you had fallen into despair….

_ If only you were here, too…. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Welp. That happened ^^*

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* i think this will actually stay a one-shot. heh.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATE:  
I LIED


End file.
